All She Needs
by 24QueenMo
Summary: We say, we do. The lies, the truth. All I need is next to me. One-shot/song-fic. Ed/Carter pairing.


**Since there are so few Ed/Carter fics, I decided to write another one. True, it is very short, but I guess it's better then NO Ed/Carter pairing fics. Anyway, the song doesn't really go with the story all that great, but I really like this song and always wanted to use this song. Okay, I'll stop rambling now. Oh, and this a _one-shot_. So I'm not going to add another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own anything?**

_Here's another pity, there's another chance  
>Try to learn a lesson but you can't<br>If we can burn a city in futures and in past  
>Without a change our lives will never last<br>Cause we're going fast_

She sits alone by the lake. It's a nice day. The day her mother would love.

_No_, she thinks to herself. _No, Carter. Don't think of her. She left you_.

Then a small part thinks, _It wasn't her fault_.

But the first thought wins. Her hateful side wins. Her hateful side _always_ wins.

"Hey," a voice says. Carter turns around. "What's up, Carter?" Ed asks.

"What do you thinks up? My mother's dead! She left me! Alone! I have no one!" Carter cries. "I have no one," she repeats softly, quietly.

"That's not true," he replies, taking her hand.

She pulls it away and says, "Don't touch me."

"Okay." He hesitates a moment. "I know this is hard now. I can't imagine what you're going through, but . . . But if life stays the same it would boring. We couldn't take it. You know?" She doesn't reply. "I get it. You don't want to talk now, but if you ever need to . . . I'm here." With that, Ed left her alone.

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down_

_If it doesn't matter, then just turn around  
>We don't need our bags and we can just leave town<br>You can sit beside me when the world comes down_

She needs someone. The lake isn't a good friend. Ed was. And Carter needs him now.

So she runs. She runs to find him. By the time she's at the house, she's panting.

"Ed?" she asks, trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah?" he says.

"I need you. I need someone to talk to."

He smiles and she smiles back.

_What can we do better, when will we know how?_

_A man says from a sidewalk to a crowd  
>If we can change the weather, if you want it to yourself<br>If you cannot guess we all need help, yeah, I need help_

It had been 7 years since her mother died. It may seem like a long time, but it doesn't feel like that. Not to Carter, at least.

Carter sits next to Ed by the lake. He was the closest thing to a friend. She didn't trust people. She never did and never will. She likes to be alone.

"I'm sick of this place," Ed says suddenly.

"What do you mean?" asks Carter.

"I mean, I want to leave. After we graduate, I'm out of here."

"But—no!" Carter screams. "No! No, no, no. You can't do this to me! You're my only friend! If you leave then I have no one. You're the only one who cares about me. You're the only one who ever cared about me. Please . . . please don't leave me."

Ed gives a sad smile. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm not kidding. I'm leaving. And you can come with me, if you want."

"I'll never go with you," Carter hisses, and slapped Ed in the face. "I hate you, Ed! I really, really do."

Ed holds the side of his face. "My God, Carter! What's up with you?"

She ignores him. "Don't be like them."

"Who's 'them'?" he asks angrily. Now they were standing up. Face to face. And she was even prettier when she was mad. Beautiful was more like it.

"Everyone! My mother left me. My father always leaves me. Rosie left me. And look what happened to her?" Carter looks at him. Ed looks down. He does know what happened to Rosie. "She's dead, too, because people are cruel. Don't be like them. Please don't be like everyone else!"

"I'm sorry, Carter. Honestly, I am—"

"Doesn't sound like it."

"But this isn't where I belong. I have no future here."

"You have me." Carter's voice was soft now. It almost sounded childish.

"That's not enough . . ." Ed looked at her one more time and left.

Carter fell to the ground, sobbing. He is just like the rest of them. He really is. He promised her that he'd there for her. But he is a selfish human being, just like everyone else. And that was never going to change.

_You can sit beside me when the world comes down,_

_If it doesn't matter, then just turn around  
>We don't need our bags and we can just leave town<br>You can sit beside me when the world comes down_

"I'm leaving today," Ed mumbles quietly.

"Today? Like you said before?" asks Carter.

"Yep, I'm just leaving with the clothes on my back." He almost sounded happy.

Carter nodded numbly. Everyone was leaving. They were leaving her. They were leaving her behind. "Where are you going to go? Where are you going to stay? Are you ever coming back?" The words come out of Carter's mouth in a rush.

"Doubt it. I just want to forget this place, you know? Sure, I grew up here but I don't really have any good memories . . . except when I was with you."

She doesn't know what do say. What could she say?

"If you want to come with me . . . I'm leaving at eight," Ed adds, walking away.

_We say  
>We do<br>The lies  
>The truth<br>All I need is next to me_

"Ed!" Carter screams. "Ed, where are you?" She looks around his house. Then she realized he left. He left her. Just like everyone else does. They leave her alone, alone to face this cruel world by herself.

She walks to a tree and slips down. She bangs her head repeatedly against it.

"Why?" she mumbles. "Why?" she repeats, louder. It came out like a shriek.

"Yeah," a voice says, coming through the dark woods. "Why did I think I could ever leave this place? I mean, I don't know where I would go. And that meant I would break my promise."

"Ed?" Carter chokes out.

"Yes."

"I thought you wouldn't come back."

"Well, I thought that, too. But like I said before, I couldn't leave you here by yourself." He pulls her from the ground, pulling her right to his chest.

"Ed, what are you—" She can't finish. Ed crashed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her. Then it was over as abruptly as it happened. "Wow . . ."

"Right. Wow," Ed murmurs.

"Does this mean your not leaving me?"

"Yes. Not now, not ever." With that said, they kissed once more.

_Mm yeah, we're going fast_

You can sit beside me when the world comes down

_If it doesn't matter then just turn around  
>You be the queen and I'll be your clown<br>You can sit beside me when the world comes down_

**How was it? Leave me a review and let me know! (Just not a flame. Those put me in a bad mood.) Thank you!**


End file.
